Embarrassing Encounter
by CoffeeArtist
Summary: The classic "I lost my textbook, but you found it. " AU. BroCon Yusuke and Ema.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! So I have neglected so many stories on this account that I decided im going to start anew and delete my previous stories because they were that bad. Without further ado, this is a "I lost my math book and you found it and tracked me down for days. Now here we are...my crush." AU BroCon Yusuke and Ema.

Chapter I:

'Huff, huff, huff,' Yusuke panted. _Jerk brothers, making me look like an idiot._ Remembering today that he had to study for his math test, his brothers decided to prank him by making the time on his clock an _hour_ before he had to wake up, to his brothers delight, Yusuke jumped up and made a mad scramble to look decent and headed to school before realizing it was only 6:40...an hour before school actually started.

Walking up the stairs he noticed the door open and right there was the one thing that always made Yusuke's day, seeing _her_. He never knew her name. It's always been a mystery, and even now, he just tells himself that she must be an angel. Just her kind gestures and polite comments made him blush, he had an addiction, and it was for her. She accidently bumps into him and speedily turns around. "I'm Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, are you alright?" she asks with concerned eyes. _So cute_ he thinks before clearing his throat, " I'm fine. D-don't worry about it. It was an accident." He looks away, embarrassed. She smiles and says something he didn't hear because _she was that goddamn cute_ before she leaves.

Capturing a final glimpse at her from the bottom of the stairs, Yusuke reaches his locker, opening it with a content smile."So what's got you smiling, _Yusuke-kun_ ," Sasakura teases,"Maybe of something _pervy?_ but the question is, of who?"

' _Smack'_ Yusuke replies as he shuts his locker door "The only thing pervy around here is you thinking of Mahoko-chan." Refusing to look his way, saskura knows something happened.

"Think whatever you like Yusuke-kun, at least i'm honest about my _endeavors_ regarding my sweet-sweet Mahoko-chan~" As if waltzing away, Sasakura is out of sight and Yusuke releases a sigh. _He's hopeless._

* _ding*_

"Classes are finally over! Jeesh, I really needed to get outta there before I lose my mind, that reminds me, Yusuke-kun, are you free next Friday?" Yusuke's one and only true friend. Sort of. Told him. " I'm not sure, I would have to check with Kyo-nii…." he mumbles.

"Kyno-nii? Who's that? An Upperclassman?" Sasakura questions. "No, he's my older brother." Yusuke responds.

"That's right! You have older brothers don't you? Man it must be nice, playing video games and bonding with each other, all I have is three little sisters and they always wanna play house or those weird simulation games, you have it lucky Yusuke." Sasakure nods, "Anyway I have to go for practice so just text me and let me know if you're free or not. Bye."

With a curt nod, Yusuke resumes his walk towards the station. _Lucky? Am I really lucky?_ He pondered. ' _Masaomi-nii, Ukyo-nii, Hika-nii, and Kana-nii are always busy so they don't really bond with us as much.'_ He continued, ' _Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii are always with each other saying that they don't need anyone else, Natsu-nii has always kept to himself or with Suba-nii. Iori-niisan is always off doing school work while Wataru is just too young for him to understand what the heck is going on. And never. Never. Will under any circumstances, will I ever go to Fuuto for anything.'_ Arriving late to the station, Yusuke rides home, unaware that once he exits, he leaves his textbook, specifically speaking his math, his worst subject.

"Hmm….." she wonders as she boards the train, "Whose is this?" Turning the book over, "Yu-Yusuke...Asahina" chocolate eyes review the problems and loose paper that fell out, "My my, this person needs to study a little more," she smiles, holding back a giggle, " and learn that they wrote their name in the wrong place…."

A/N; Just to clarify I'm testing this out. This is a testing story, meaning if people like it, I'll post more of it, if they don't I'll discontinue. I'm not sure I got very inspired by the author of "Intricate Relations" and her current story "Royal Harem" that I thought I could do my own one-shot series. I used to do Soul Eater stories but the thing was that they never got many reviews or follows so I thought nobody liked it. Anyway I would like to know your opinion and hopefully we can make more short-stories for other pairings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Frantically pacing back and forth, Yusuke runs his hands through his hair trying to remember what happened to his textbook. He mumbles to himself as everyone else is eating breakfast, watching him.

"Yu-nii, what are you doing?" Wataru inquired, "Kyo-nii what is he doing? Did he lose something?" Dabbing at the rice Wataru managed to scuffle upon his face, Masaomi thinks about the current situation, ' _He had told me he had lost his book, however textbooks are very expensive to replace,_ ending his thoughts with a sigh, _goodness Yusuke, we should have taught you more responsibility._

"Yusuke what on Earth are you doing?," Ukyo pondered.

"He's freaking out about a girl ~" teased Tsubaki, "Well, how about it Yusuke- _kun_? Am I right? Am I right? How cute is she?" To Tsubaki's entertainment his face quickly whipped around to the other direction and Yusuke's face turned to a color that matched his own hair.

"Tsubaki, I dont think thats a way to greet your younger brother in the morning" his twin scolds, sighing.

Finally having enough of his brothers' antics Yusuke's faces them once again. "No! It's not like that! Yesterday I had my math textbook and now I can't find it, last time I had it was...when…" he suddenly remembered, "The Train!" he started to run out, that is, until his older brother caught him by the collar.

"Masa-nii what are you doing? I need to go!"

"Yusuke," he said in his serious voice, " think rationally about this, if you forgot it on the train chances are that somebody took it and are most likely going to turn it into the school, that is if they are considerate."

Thinking about the possible outcome of his book never returning and him owing the school close to two-hundred dollars, Yusuke hopes someone is willing to give back such an expensive bind of paper.

" Yes Masa-nii," with his head hanging down, the tempered young man leaves the house.

•°•°

Arriving to school earlier than expected, Yusuke nonchalantly walks to his first class before noticing a certain chocolate haired beauty. She strutted across his path before noticing him and takes a few steps back to give him the most genuine smile he has ever seen. _Hair like silk, shiny and vibrant. I wonder how it would …..nope!_ Noticing the attention from her, he straightens his posture and barely manages to keep his butterflies from fluttering.

"Good Morning! I'm sorry about yesterday and I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you." _So cute.._

"A-ah n-no, you didn't. A-and don't worry about it, it was an accident." feeling things were getting awkward, " S-so, ahem, what's your name?" refusing to look her way because of the impending blush dusted across his cheeks. "Ema, Hinata Ema. And yours?" she retaliates with those doe eyes he could get lost in forever.

"Yusuke, Asahina Yusuke." delivering a pause his conscious calls to him, _Ask her on a date you dolt! Make it smooth!_ " A-ano, do you….want to get a coffee later? With me? Please? " _I sounded pathetic._

"Sure! that sounds lovely,um..would you like my number?" _Yes please!_

" Uh-ahem yes, that way I can text you later."

Writing down her number on his hand, his blush deepens further, _her hands are of silk, just like her hair, and velvet, so soft._

"I guess i'll meet you after school, and I hope you have a good rest of your day Yusuke-kun!" giving another wave in his direction, the red head muses to himself. _Today is going to be a good day….Ema Hinata….what a beautiful name._

•°•°

"Asahina Yusuke," _that_ sounded like a familiar name, however she couldn't place where she had heard it before. It had rolled off her tongue in a pleasing way and she couldn't believe how natural it felt. She was about to turn for her last class before,

"Ema-chan! Ema-chan!," Mahoko calls, "Whew! There you are! I was looking for you!"

"For me?" she tilts her head, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to know if you've found your _missing_ textbook lover~" Mahoko drawls...winking, "Also I wanted to know what you're doing this afternoon, some of the girls and I want to hang out and we wanted to check out the new amusement park."

 _That's right, it just opened...but what about the textbook? And Yusuke-kun?_ Holding back a sigh and plastering a smile," I'm sorry Mahoko-chan, i'm still looking for the textbook owner and I have plans for this afternoon." Looking with sorry eyes, Ema glances down,

"But maybe next weekend we could go! I don't have anything planned next weekend so maybe that would better. Anyways I have to go, i'll see you later!" leaving before her friend could elaborate on _what exactly her plans were,_ the young woman heaves a sigh, _one more class and I can relax._ Walking into her last class of the day, Ema wonders who this mysterious textbook owner might be before she gasps, "Yusuke!"

•°•°

Yusuke was agitated. No. That wasn't the word. Restless was the correct way to put it. He had one more class before he got to text Ema saying where she wanted to go. And from that point on, he had counted every minute until he realized there was at least 5 more minutes until his dream came true. He had gotten a scolding for not having his book, however he could care less about what the teacher would say and soon after drowned her out with the rest of the world, leaving only him and his thoughts of Ema.

 _Riiiiing!_ Jumping out of his chair Yusuke shuffled quickly to the exit and was almost out until,

"Yusuke!" one of the most annoying yet only friend he had, Sasakura. "Hey man! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the amusement park with Mahoko and I along with her friends and their dates! She said she would bring another girl along for you but I wanted to ask you first." Fighting the annoyance in his friend, the red haired man spoke with a few choice words.

"Ah no thank you. I have plans so maybe next weekend might be better. Actually I have to go now so I won't be late, i'll see you tomorrow." Leaving Sasakura behind, Yusuke quickly pulled out his phone and tried to decide which was best for contacting her. He saved the number written on his hand and decided calling her would be more gentlemanly of him than leaving a text.

" _Hello?"_

" Hinata Ema?" he felt that he was beginning to get clammy.

" _Oh Asahina-kun! Good timing i'm heading out to the doors now where are you? "_ Oh lord help him, he was thinking a thousand miles per minute.

"I'm at the North Commons, where are you?" he questioned.

" _Oh i'm at the North Commons entrance so i'm where you are I su- Ah I see you!."_ Hanging up the phone on him, Yusuke looks around and sees said girly and waves her over. His heartbeat begins to thump quickly against his chest.

"Yusuke-kun! I'm glad I found you! I didn't know your last class so I wasn't sure where you would be." The statement makes his heart flutter, " Anyway where do you want to go?" she asks innocently.

Gathering his thoughts, Yusuke tries to figure out a place where both of them could go. "There's a really good café downtown on your way to the shopping center. We could go there if you would like," he feels that this must be a dream, a dream he never wanted to wake up from, "Later we can go to the shopping center and I could drop you off at your house afterwards as well?"

She beams at the young man's awkwardness and thinks that he must be very shy and kind, not to mention caring, " That sounds lovely, I would like that very much." They stay like that, staring into eachothers eyes, " Uh- Well then shall we?" Yusuke offers.

"We shall" Ema then links her arm around Yusuke's and has a placid smile adorning her face.

•°•°

"Welcome! How many?" the waitress asks.

Yusuke is almost unable to speak due to Ema lacing her fingers through his and her arm hugging on his own, "J-Just two please."

"Alrighty," the waitress beams, " Come with me, we have your table ready." Soon the two individuals follow and seat themselves at a booth. Instantly regretting a booth, Ema untangles herself from him and seats herself opposite of him.

"Now that you're settled may I take your order?" the waitress politely asks.

"Well, actually just give us one moment to look over the menu." Ema's eyes glance towards the lady and smiles.

"No problem i'll be back in a few minutes."

Yusuke's face starts to heat up and turns a very vivid shade of crimson, pushing his thoughts away, he inquires her about her choice. "So what are you going to get?"

"Just a tea, I didn't bring much with me and so-"

"Do you think i'm going to let you pay? Don't worry about it, I'll pay for you, I did ask for you to come with me today so it's my treat, please have whatever you like."

"W-Well in that case, i'll have a darjeeling tea with a parfait." The stunned look on her face disappeared and was replaced by a smile. _Her smiles are the best. Oh Ema, did you think I would let you pay? Of course, you wouldn't be you if you hadn't._ "That's a good choice, I think i'll go with a coffee and coffee cake."

Later the waitress reappears as promised and writes their orders. Yusuke places his hand under his chin as he indulges into a conversation with Ema. Admiring the small shine in her eyes and the way her dainty hands show her expressions.

"One tea with a parfait and coffee with cake, I hope you enjoy!" The waitress steals a glance at the two and gives a warm smile.

"Wow! You were right Yusuke-kun this is very good!," Ema was ecstatic about today, she hasn't been able to get much free time lately and to her surprise, Asahina-kun was funny and polite. She wouldn't mind doing this more often with him. Turning her attention to Yusuke she realizes how glad she was to accept his offer of joining for coffee and tea.

•°•°

"That was good. Thank you for joining me Ema, it...was really nice having company." The young man signs the bill leaving a tip.

"And thank _you_ for inviting me Yusuke-kun, I really enjoyed it." she replies, " I'm also very happy that we get to go to the shopping center too, I haven't gone in awhile and I think there's a new store that sells the installments for a game I play."

Yusuke's eyes once again widen, "Y-You like video games too? What kind?"

Now this surprised Ema, "W-Well I play lots of stuff like Zombie Hazard. It's one of my favorites…"

"That's awesome, I like that game too! Well let's see if they have it! Let's go!" grabbing her hand, Yusuke directs her toward the shopping center. Ema gives a chuckle and hurriedly clutches onto said man's arm and intertwines their hands once again. Unintentionally, Yusuke tightens his hold on her and pulls her close to him until they reach the game store.

•°•°

Almost six o'clock in the evening, Yusuke is walking in a park with a content Ema by his side. Today had officially been the best day of his life thus far. Coming to a halt, Yusuke decides to sit down on a bench with Ema and have her snuggle to him.

"Thank You for today Yusuke, I really enjoyed spending time with you and you really helped relieve the stress I had about school."

"Hmm. I'm glad I got to spend time with you as well." the young man pauses, "Ema?"

Pulling her head from his shoulder, "Yes?"

"I know it's only been a day or so that we've met but," he gulps as he continues, " I've always wanted to get to know you and you were always so kind to others, I guess what i'm trying to say is that until today i've wanted to be apart of your life."

"And now that today I finally had the guts to tell you if you wanted to join me, I want to tell you, uh, that I want to stay by your side. So maybe if I take you out on more dates will you think about...becoming my girlfriend?" At this point Yusuke had his head turned around and when he glanced back at her she was crying.

"Ah! No! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry-"

"No Yusuke, these are happy tears. I'm happy that you were honest with me, " she dabbed at her tears with a handkerchief, " I want to get to know you better too so… if it's okay with you, I would love to go on more dates with you and consider being with you and staying by your side."

Pulling her for a hug, Yusuke is tremendously happy and begins to walk her home. On the way she explains how most of the time she's alone while her father travels and Yusuke knows how it feels somewhat because his own mother travels as well. However the difference lies that he always had brothers while she had nobody, which made his heart ache.

Turning up to her doorstep to her apartment complex, they both stare into eachothers eyes. He must be the luckiest man ever because her eyes shine more than the stars above them.

"That's too bad, I really want you to be surrounded by happiness but you only get loneliness, but if you want you can always call and i'll come over." Gently taking her hand in his, he places a chaste kiss upon her knuckles which causes her to turn away and blush.

"I don't know how many times i've said it, but thank you Yusuke-kun." grabbing his face within her velvety palms, Ema places a tiny kiss onto his cheek. "Thanks alot for today and I may take you up on the offer of coming over, also don't forget about our soon to be dates!"

"Hm. Yeah I won't forget. Goodnight Ema." Holding his cheek, he gently closes her door.

"Goodnight Yusuke-kun."

A/N: WHOO! 2 chapters done! I spent a lot of time on this and I really hope you liked how this turned out. And don't worry I made Ema not return his book on purpose, its for a future remembrance. Currently I'm in this stage where either I write a whole chapter and love it then accidently delete it or I hate it and delete it on the spot so for now there's no true update schedule. Just based on a semi-weekly basis.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT.

Chap. 3

Turning to leave, Yusuke hears the door open, "Wait!" As he turns around she stands there, holding her hand to herself. Holding back a chuckle at her nervous expression, Yusuke turns around to fully look at her, a grin begins etch onto his face. Blushing furiously she speaks, "W-Would Yusuke-kun like to come in and have dinner with me? I was about to prepare some and the thought occured when I noticed how late it was."

"S-Sure, Thank you." Yusuke stands there, a little stunned to say anything else, until she turns to the side, indicating for him to enter. As he is inside, he notes how well-taken care of her home is. Although it's small, there's more than enough room for both of them and when she starts preparing dinner, Yusuke allows himself to look at the pictures on her walls which align within the living area. A particular picture has her in a cute pink summer dress leaning against a railing with, what looks like, her father and takes a closer look. _She was this cute back then?_ Ignoring the flaming heat sweltering to his face, he looks back to admire said beauty currently hustling around the kitchen.

°•°•

No more than thirty or so minutes passed since he was invited into her home and here he was, helping his one true crush set the coffee table with plates and beverages. "After this we can play games if you want? Dinner will be out of the oven in twenty minutes but won't be ready to eat until after it has cooled." Ema informs.

"Actually that sounds nice, we can watch a movie instead? I know i'm not very good at video games but I like watching movies?"

"Ooh! I like that too! What movie shall we watch?"

"W-Well since it is close to halloween, Do you want to watch a scary movie?" Not hearing a response, Yusuke looks over his shoulder to find her thinking with a finger under her chin. "That could be arranged but I don't own the recent ones, I own a lot of the old ones like _The Exorcist,_ or _It._ "

"How about we watch ' _IT'_? I haven't watched that since I was little and can't remember too much of it." Yusuke placed the napkins on the table while Ema scurried to prepare the movie while they were waiting for dinner. Afterwards, Yusuke plopped onto the couch and awaited the young woman's arrival. With the movie set and ready to go, Ema quickly took out dinner while he played the movie and she served the plates, only to set it down to let it cool off.

Watching Ema work diligently without a second thought brought a sudden pink hue to his cheeks, thoughts running rampant in his mind. _She would make a wonderful wife-Wait! I meant mothe- no!_. Putting a cap on his thoughts and pushing them faaaar away, he and Ema began to delve into their food while watching the movie.

°•°•

Through the surprises that she has indulged him in all day- more like afternoon, Yusuke would have never guessed, after telling him she plays zombie games, that she would be afraid of clowns. By the end of the movie, Ema had clutched his arm and had her head buried behind his shoulder. "I-Is i-it over?"

"Yes Ema, It's over." The red haired man chuckles at her disheveled state and pats her head, encouraging her to make an appearance to world once again," Are you scared still?"

"Kind of. It's just i've always been scared of clowns and as a kid i've never liked scary movies either, I thought I grew out of it but I guess not." She explains embarrassed.

Without a second thought Yusuke smiles warmly and leans in only to wrap his arms around her small frame, just because she's scared and she deserves extra comfort. Suddenly, his face rebels against him and goes almost four to five different interesting shades of pinks and reds.

Although he doesn't really think of these types of things often, lets just say he now knows why Ema prefers closed cleavage sweaters and shirts along with her variety of jackets. Because although their hidden -pretty well might I add- she has _very_ defined curves and ...ahem...rather pleasant chest-region. And that ladies and gentlemen, is a discovery found by this supposed-to-be nice hug.

Stunned as to what to do, Ema is engulfed into a different warmth than her own. If she must describe the close interaction, it would be warm, and soothing. Before she knew it, she automatically snuggled closer to the young man currently endorsing her with his reassuring comfort. "Yusuke-kun?"

"Hmm.."

"Instead of waiting on dates like you suggested, I would really like to be by your side, if you'll let me of course-" Wide-eyed, Ema is suddenly interrupted by Yusuke and his oh so godly lips. It was a little messy, but the meaning behind it was so heart-warming, and the reminder of his warm hugs added to her overall enjoyment of the experience. Realizing what he was doing, Yusuke pulls away bubbling away with apologies that she chuckles at. "It's okay Yusuke-kun, I like you so I think you and I having a relationship would be good. Especially if you have chocolate and warm-hugs."

Smiling at her joking manner, the young man starts to clean up their mess along with his- yes his, back-off- girlfriend. Once everything is cleaned they sit on the couch, cuddling with the occasional peck here and there before he announces that he must go home. Following Yusuke to the front door, they both say their goodbyes and promises of seeing each other the next day. With a final peck, they separate for the night.

°•°•

Willing his awkwardness away, Yusuke turns away from the door and begins his journey home. Musing to himself he thinks of her overall stature, _She really is gorgeous, funny, and amazing, not to mention she is a great cook._ Grazing the spot where she kissed him only moments before, Yusuke smiles sheepishly. Although their original plan turned to be somewhat of a date, not that Yusuke complained, he had noticed that he was returning home rather late. Once school had ended, they both went to the cafe downtown and got lost with each other talking about anything and everything. Soon, they went to the shopping center after learning that although Ema was as sweet as she looked, she absolutely adored zombie games, much to Yusuke's surprise.

Walking in the park was the highlight of his and Ema's- almost- date. The way she talked passionately about wanting to attend Meiji to how she loved telling the stories of her father's' adventures amused him and captured him into a frenzy, filled with her. After the countless times he has seen her in the morning or her passing through the halls, he had always dreamed of this day and never had he imagined, that she would be this captivating. Down from the way the talks to the way she expresses herself with physical notions. She captured his interest and he never wanted to let go. Unless of course Ema asked him to.

The point where he finally confessed his feelings for her and invited him for dinner was a dream come true, and if it was a dream he never wanted to wake up. Now here he was, in a train at seven o'clock in the evening, currently in a relationship with his long-time crush.

Arriving home later than usual- which in theory is about six hours later- Yusuke notices how his brothers have gathered in the main living room. What catches his eye is that Natsume is also there, which is odd. _What's he doing here?_ Tsubaki and Azusa are ranting about _how can someone be so irresponsible to even pick up their phone_.

"What's going on?" the red-hair demands. Suddenly all their heads snap in said man's general direction. "Uh..Did I miss something?"

Masaomi's voice broke the silence that fell upon the current residence of Sunrise Mansion, including Natsume of course. "Yusuke, Where were you? Everybody had been worried since you hadn't returned home and we all thought you stayed after school only to realize the school closes early today," Yusuke at least had the decency to look embarrassed towards his eldest brother," and since you also decided to skip dinner, we began to call your phone...only to hear it go to voicemail."

Oh. Well shoot. How am I going to explain? " Ah, well you see Masa-nii, um..," glancing away toward the wall rather than his brother, he might as well come clean than to lie...and so he explains further," T-The other day a girl had bumped into me and this morning she was apologizing to me. And to my own surprise, I asked her to join me this afternoon to get something to drink, a-and w-well I meant to come home earlier.."

"But I wanted to spend more time with Ema-chan so we just spent the rest of the afternoon together. When I walked her home, she invited me in for dinner since it had been so late…" After he finished his explanation, Azusa was the one who again started talking.

"Well what about your phone? Why hadn't you just left a text or called?"

"Oh! After I made arrangement with Ema-chan my phone..kind of...died. I swear I would have contacted you guys! But truthfully I can't remember your numbers to save my life and I feel like it would have been rude to use Ema-chan's phone…" Finally looking all of them in the eye, Tsubaki and Kaname both looked mischievous.

"Well Yusuke- _kun_ since you had us worried, I feel like we deserve some answers.." Tsubaki smirked. Adding on, the host-club monk profoundly agrees. "Who is she? Is she cute?"

At this, the tips of Yusuke's ears tint red and the red hue on his cheeks burn furiously. " Beyond what we talked about this afternoon, her name is Ema Hinata and she is a good person I promise! And for the other question...You would have to see her yourselves."

The interest of some of his brothers were lost as he was explaining his whereabouts with whom, however some still remained. Some being Tsubaki, Kaname, Masaomi, and Ukyo; But Masaomi and Ukyo just stayed to see if this Ema person was as good as Yusuke makes her out to be while the others stayed to embarrass him further. "She's wonderful, she has good grades and she's an amazing cook!" Yusuke exclaims.

"She sounds lovely however my question is are you two pursuing a relationship with each other?" Ukyo asks.

"Well, before we were going to w-wait , b-but after dinner, she said she would like to know me more and would like more upcoming dates… so yes. We are." Avoiding any details, his brothers ask a few more questions, and for the most part Yusuke took them seriously. Unless it came to Tsubaki or Kaname. They were torturing him; Tsubaki and Kaname continue to ask about her skills as a cook, which by the way, makes Ukyo annoyed. "I know having a significant other is wonderful, but Yusuke," Masaomi turns his attention to him, " make sure your grades and responsibilities are taken care of before involving her."

The young man releases a sigh before both of his elder brothers converse for a short second before, once again, turning towards him. "Also we would also like to meet her, this Friday preferably, but if it cannot be arranged I should expect a proper meeting before the week is over." Ukyo explains in his lawyer-voice. Not denying the fact that it was too soon, the red-haired handsome glares somewhat into the ground beneath him.

"Yes, Kyo-nii." Yusuke responds before taking a breath and releasing it.

A/N: So I kind of have a update schedule? I'm going for every ten days. So I published this story of September 23rd and updated October 3rd...and I know I missed the thirteenth but in all honesty, I fell asleep after classes and forgot to post + I had more editing to do. Anyway i'll try to have another chapter by the 23rd but it's not guaranteed. Anyway, thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review, it means a lot! Please rate/review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict

Chapter 4:

Once the interrogation was done, Yusuke trudged into his room, walking at a slow pace and recap what went over with his brothers. He was surprised to say that they were actually worried about him, usually, he was the last person anyone thought of in the household. He _was_ the eleventh son after all. Not to mention it riled everyone up to the point where Natsume came by...and he lives alone. So to see him was a factor that helped him resolve that something was up.

Reaching his door, Yusuke pulls out his phone and presses the power button to will the contraption to life. Seeing the dead battery icon, he sighs and continues the way to his bed and pulls the charger out from his drawer to connect the devices. Closing the open door, Yusuke has a hard time believing the events that occurred today. First he had the courage to finally ask out his crush and had a wonderful-no outstanding- time just seeing her smile (And it was because of him!). The only thing that stood out was the fact that he had to tell Ema that his brothers wanted to meet her since they were technically going out. Not to mention it had to be this week.

The beeping and flashing of Yusuke's phone brought him out of his daze. Taking a glance he see's the icon of messages and turns to his side to have a better grasp. After the various messages sent by his brothers concerned of his whereabouts and numerous missed calls, one particular message sent by Ema caught his eye. _It was sent just a while ago.._ Looking at his clock, Yusuke makes out the bright digits. _9:15? She must be asleep now...what did she message me about anyway?_ Turning his attention back to the small screen he opens the unread message and his stomach flips with aching want and a familiar pull in his heart.

 _Ema: Yusuke, I know I have said this a lot, but I truly want to thank you for being honest and treating me out today. As you know, i'm alone a lot of the time so having a new experience with you had been so much fun, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to join my friends and I to the amusement park on Friday after school. They had been bugging me about it since yesterday, and I really don't want to go with a stranger they plan to set me up with, I want it to be you. Nevertheless, just text or call me if you want to go, Goodnight Yusuke-kun!_

Reading the long text sent warm shivers down his spine. At least until he noticed a particular detail. _Wait. Stranger? Her friends wanted her to go with a stranger? As in a date? And she doesn't want to?_ Reflecting back on the message, Yusuke realizes that she wants to be with him...that she doesn't want to go with a stranger. But. What about dinner with his brothers? Ukyo said preferably Friday, but if she wants to go he's not going to deny her. _There's no use in worrying, as long as it is before the week is over right? I'll just ask her tomorrow._ Turning over on his side, Yusuke pushes the thought of his brothers away and rests his head against his pillow. Staring blankly at the ceiling, he turns over closing his eyelids. As his breaths steady, a small, soft smile graces his lips.

"Ema."

°•°•

Okay, So having a nice dream about his girlfriend and waking up to the morning sunlight sounds nice. And it would continue to be pleasant if only he didn't hear the yelling and teasing of his older _and_ younger brothers. As his morning gets worse by the cold temperature currently nipping at his feet and nose, he jolts up only to hear laughing as freezing cold water is poured atop of him and the minty air tingles his skin, making him shiver.

" _Oi."_ he grinds out, " You Bastards! Which one of you did it!" Hearing the scurries of feet trampling in the hallway, Yusuke decides it would be futile to find the perpetrator. They'll all most likely lie to save themselves anyway. Grabbing a warm long sleeved shirt and slacks, Yusuke reluctantly trudged his way down to the fifth story bathroom. Wet and miserable. _It has to be Tsubaki, he always does stuff like that._ Ending his thoughts, Yusuke takes his short shower in the soothing lukewarm water. Thirty-minutes later Yusuke is eating breakfast, cleaned and no longer cold, he decides to ask about Friday and Ema's invitation.

"Uh-Ukyo-nii," Taking his nod as a gesture to continue, Yusuke clears his throat. "My- I mean Ema has asked me to go to the amusement park with a group of friends from school on Friday. Would it be okay if I brought Ema home on Saturday instead? I know you said by the end of the week, but I think that's a little too soo-"

"Yusuke, I have a case this Saturday and will be busy next week. Masaomi nii-san will be busy as he has rounds at the hospital this weekend. I wouldn't have mind if it was Saturday, but I have important business as well. As for Friday, I don't mind but I do hope we shall meet her before then if that is the case."

Reverting back to his original plan of asking Ema, Yusuke only nods to his elder brother and leaves.

°•°•

 _How am I going to tell her though? I wonder if she has any conflicts with Thursday?_ Making a hesitant move due to his decision, the young-man makes his way to his locker only to feel a pair of small arms wrap around him. Chuckling, he turns around to see his one and only angel. _Look at her, she's just..She's so cute..._ Planting a peck on her cheek, Ema holds his hand as she walks with him to the rest of the way towards his locker.

 _Oh! I still have his textbook! I should probably give it back…_

"Is something wrong?" The concerned look on his face makes her smile. "Oh no, it's nothing." Pulling Yusuke to a secluded corner and out of sight to teachers and students, Ema hugs him, feeling his warmth. At this sudden action, the response is to hold her against him, caressing her brown locks at a steady pace. Remembering his earlier discussion, Yusuke pulls his head away from hers and looks at her chestnut eyes. "Ema?"

"Yes?"

"I know we've only just begun to be with each other, but my brothers really want to meet you. And I was wondering since I want to go with you on Friday to the Amusement park, how would Thursday sound."

"Oh," trying to remember any important event, Ema's face shows an apologetic look. " After tomorrow, I'll be on the committee for the upcoming school festival remember? The only real time I have is the weekends since friday we're planning on something. I can come over tomorrow if you want."

"Hmm- Well my older brother Ukyo-san has a big case to work on this weekend and next week not to mention that he's probably going to be late tomorrow preparing for it. If that's what's happening there wouldn't be anyone to cook dinner on time without you catching your train too late."

Trying to find a solution to this problem, Ema shifts in his arms to look at his eyes. "Well what if you take me home with you tomorrow, and I can cook?" Surprised at her suggestion, Yusuke thinks about it for a minute. "I think that's a great plan, but I would have to talk to Kyo-nii...I'll call him at lunch and i'll let you know by the end of the day okay?"

Ema nods her head and resumes her snuggles against his chest. "Yeah, that sounds good"

°•°•

Riiiing-Riiiing-Riii-"Hello?"

"Ukyo-nii!"

"Yes Yusuke what is it?" Irritated, Ukyo resists the urge to hang up. Wasn't he in school?!

"I talked to Ema-chan and she said she wanted to come over tomorrow-"

"Yusuke, you know i'm working late tomorrow!-" Ukyo exasperates.

"I know that! That's why I talked to Ema-chan and she said she'll be making dinner for us that way when you get back home you can meet her without having to worry about cooking!" Yusuke explains. On the other line however, the agitated Ukyo contemplates the suggestion. "Okay, fine, how-"

"Yes!" the red-hair clenches his fist in victory.

"However! It would be great if she can buy some ingredients. I was going to go grocery shopping but it seems we may not have time till Wednesday." Ukyo indulges.

"Yes, I understand-" the line ends as Ukyo heaves another sigh. _That Yusuke._

 _°•°•_

Returning to his girlfriend, who is currently immersed in a conversation, he plops down beside her, giving a quick side hug and peck to the lips. Giggling, Ema inquires him. "So? What did he say?"

"Nii-san said it was a good idea and actually wanted to ask if we could get groceries because he won't be able to."

"That's fine! I actually wanted to ask what do you guys want to have for dinner then?"

"Hmm let's see…..well...what can you make?"

"Well..for starters i'm kind of bad at cooking outdoors, but I do think my specialty is italian cooking." Ema had her hand under her chin, thinking, " Either that or i'd say traditional japanese. I've been around the world during the summer so i've picked up a few cooking techniques like british sweets. That's pretty much it, what do you and your brothers like?"

Tousling his hair in embarrassment, he tells Ema, "Actually i'm not sure, we usually leave the cooking to Ukyo..but my favorite meal is lasagna if it helps.. And for my brothers...well I know that Tsubaki, Wataru, and Subaru will be up for anything."

Shifting in his arms, Ema thinks an italian meal would be playing it safe. _Maybe Zuppa de Toscana? It's getting cold now so maybe the broth of it would help those who might be sick...Oh! Then I could bake some sourdough bread! Okay i've got it!._

"Okay, I know what i'll make tomorrow." Tightening his hold on her, he speaks once more. "What are you going to make?"

"That's a secret for me to know and for you to find out" she says, mischievously. Suddenly she takes his hand in hers. Barely gracing over his with her small fingers.

"Oh I see how it is. You vixen." Taking the final step, Yusuke laces their fingers together and leans in, kissing her. From what she can tell, his kisses are full of passion but could obviously tell that he's also embarrassed. Most likely from being this involved with a woman.

"If you're going to do that get a room!" Interrupting their escapade, Mahoko marches toward the couple. "You sly fox Ema! Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Asahina-kun?"

Seeing her sadistic smile, Ema shyly turns away but answers anyway. "Because I knew you would try to make him do ridiculous tasks just to prove himself. "

Mahoko looks at both their flushed faces and can no longer hold back. "You could have told me you were dating!" Thinking to mess with Asahina a little she adds on," And here I am, making arrangement for your date Saturday!"

As time stopped for each of them, both had turned their heads toward her, shocked. "W-What?! Mahoko-chan I told you not to!"

Seeing the hurt expression on Yusuke's face brought a series of guilt bare within her stomach. "Cancel it! I already made plans to go with Yusuke-kun! "

"I-If I may, who did you make the arrangement with?" Yusuke asks.

"Oh I haven't heard back but he's someone from the other class." Mahoko drawls " Actually my _dear_ Sasakura went to ask him. And I also know he tried asking _you Asahina-kun._ But you declined, how indecent for a _gentleman_."

" No! I didn't know it was Ema i'd be going with-!" The shocked face showed Mahoko that he really cared for Ema if such a little thing set him off. Glancing at the device in her hand, she notices the text from her boyfriend and opens it.

"Ah, well luck's on your side Asahina-kun. Sasakura's friend said he had an important event going on at the same time. So _unfortunately_ he won't be able to escort Ema." Having the last say in their conversation, she hears Yusuke mumble something along the lines of, oh I don't know, _sadistic woman, how can you tolerate her?!_ She smirks leaving behind a less than thrilled Yusuke and a blushing Ema.

°•°•

Laying on her couch with his feet tucked in alongside his knees with his head softly being pet was the best comfort a man could receive. Especially if it was being received by his girlfriend. Such calming strokes through his hair sent warmth through his body. After school, they both thought that hanging at her house was ideal. And after the situation concerning the worriedness of his brothers, Yusuke texted them in advance and walked to her little apartment.

"Hey Yusuke."

"Yeah?"

"How many siblings do you have? I've never had any so I was wondering what it feels like?" Tousling his hair softly, she looks at his questioned look.

"Well, for starters, I have twelve-"

"Y-you have twelve?!" her eyes bugged out and stopped combing his hair. Obviously shocked.

"Y-yes," calming after she begins to wrap her fingers around his soft locks, he continues," Well, it feels annoying sometimes because you can't get any time to yourself but you also know that they acknowledge you and care for you enough to tolerate you. At least that's how I feel."

Processing his feelings towards his brothers, she only hopes that they like her and that she'll be the least of their worries. Having another question she speaks once more, " What are you brothers like? What are their names?"

"O-okay, well, um, My eldest brother would be Masaomi, he's a pediatrician and takes care of us when we're sick or unwell. The second eldest is Ukyo, he's a big-shot lawyer and takes care a lot of the cooking and cleaning. While the third is Hikaru, he's currently traveling but he's a novelist. After him would be Kaname, he's technically a monk but prefers the 'Temple' that's more of a host club than a temple."

"Other than that it's the twins Tsubaki and Azusa who are practically the opposite of each other. Tsubaki's more vivacious while Azusa is calm and collected." he ponders at the thought, never really thinking of it in that sort of way, "Natsume is their triplet but he lives alone and is more like Azusa. Next is Louis, he kind of has his head in the air but he's really understanding and he's a beautician." He notices Ema's marveling at the descriptions he gives her.

"Subaru is my other older brother and he's currently pushing to be a professional basketball player. Iori is the tenth son and he's just really perfect overall with grades, sports, and other things. Next is me and my two younger brothers are Fuuto," he cringes at the name, "And then Wataru. I'd rather not talk about Fuuto but he's just really full of himself and Wataru is just my kid brother, still in elementary. "

"Your brothers sound...different. I mean they have all those careers! I bet you're a little intimdated." Switching the position, Ema scoots into his lap. Head tucked under his chin. " However, I bet they really care for you and I just hope that you feel the same."

Shocked at her response he pauses for a second, but smiles anyway. "Don't worry, I do."

A/N: Allo everyone. Here's my update for this story and I really enjoy your reviews! And don't worry, I plan to update this story as frequently as I can and it should be every 10 days, at least. Anyway, I genuinely hope you enjoyed and want to see more, don't forget to review! It helps me with writing and seeing what you guys want to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict**

 **A/n: also theres a little steamy part towards the end so if your uncomfortabke with that then ill give a warning.**

 **The Brothers**

Today was an exciting day. And here she was, smile plastered on her face, walking to school. _Today's the day! I'll make sure i'm not a burden to them and make sure that i'm the least of their worries!_ Walking, she notices some awkward glances directed towards her, however she couldn't bring herself to care. Entering the school building, Ema swiftly skips her way to the red lockers. Opening hers and unloading her books and homework she would need until later, she thinks nervously about what Yusuke's brothers might think of her.

 _What if I offend them in any way? Will Yusuke be angry with me? Will one of them hate me? What if they don't think i'm good enough? Am I really that suitable for him?_ Pushing the thought away, Ema closes her locker door. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something nuzzles against her neck and arms soon accompass her in a tight grasp. _Speak of the devil._ Smirking, she turns around, pulls his face to look at her, and stares into his light chestnut eyes. "Good morning, Sleepy"

"Hmm...Morning." Shaking off her grasp, he continues his temperate kisses against her soft, milky skin. She wiggles under his grasp and in this sudden movement Yusuke grabs ahold of her wrists, not letting her go.

"Ah! Yusuke-! N-Not here…" A sudden kiss makes her whimper softly and Yusuke swiftly pulls them into a corner. "There...no one can see us now.." Continuing, Ema squirms under his love and affection quietly moaning here and there. With this lasting more _than a few minutes_ , Yusuke somewhat slows his kissing. Regaining her composure, Ema pushes him away but holds his face towards hers. She lightly teases him to which he replies with a chuckle and hugs him. "You're so warm Yusuke-kun…"

Loving her smiling face, he swoops down, stealing an unpredicted peck from her lips. Just then the bells rings and he walks away, leaving her flustered.

°•°•°

Dawning closer to the end of the school day, Ema became anxious. And it wasn't the good kind. During lunch, Yusuke told her that his older brothers were tricksters and some were just too serious for their own good but she shouldn't feel too concerned. Which only made her feel less confident and more...well..concerned. Not only would she have to prove her suitability towards his brothers, but to learn how his family works. And she absolutely wanted to! But…it seemed that she was to innocent too know what they might be talking about.

Forgetting of the subject and focusing back on her notes, Ema notices the time before hurriedly putting away her school materials.

 _Riiiiing_!

Packing the last of her things, Ema walks to the exit of her classroom to see a blushing Yusuke leaning against the door. "Yusuke! I'm sorry! Did I make you wait long?"

"N-No! I just barely got here and I thought that waiting for you was a good idea…" She notices him looking away towards the end of his sentence and gives a slight giggle. "Okay! Let's go, Come on! We still have to get some dinner ingredients." linking her arm through his, she drags him to the train station.

 _Maybe his brothers may not be so judgemental...maybe. .._

°•°•°

"So what else do we need? We have mushrooms, bacon, spinach, heavy cream…." Ema mentally checks the ingredients before the line starts dwindling down. Suddenly it's their turn and as they pay, the cashier gives them both a warm smile saying, _Oh what a lovely couple!_ Making the other customers whirl their heads to look at Ema and Yusuke, they also give a similar smile. Embarrassed and furiously blushing, they both grab the bags and head to Yusuke's home.

Now let's see….She expected the Asahina's to have a nice average home but that's not what she saw. Instead she saw the plaque of _Sunrise mansion_ ….. She never thought they lived in a whole complex! Following Yusuke, she put the grocery bags down beside the counter and again followed him to his room.

Well whenever asked if Yusuke's drapes matched the carpet than she could say yes, it was an odd question she never when it came from Mahoko. Looking around she notices that it _is_ a little smaller than what she's used to. And it seems her wondrous look gave it away as well.

"I know it's a little small but it's great when you want to be alone for a little." Yusuke then rubs his neck. "A-And here..I bought you a dress. I kinda thought you wouldn't want to have dinner in your uniform so I got you this…" handing her a bag she wondered about when they went shopping, Ema opens the bag.

What she saw took her breath away. It wasn't extravagant but it was cute, beautiful, and simple. From the way it had a flowy skirt and travelled upward to the black lace bow to how shockingly red it was. Overall it was beautiful. Taking it out, she takes a closer look. _Oh...it seems it is a little...small in the ...uh chest area but I bet you wouldn't even notice._ Hugging Yusuke unexpectedly, she grins. "Thank you Yusuke-kun! "

"Your welcome Ema" he replies, a little stunned. Heading to the kitchen Ema begins preparing dinner and takes out her pink apron she had from Home Ec. Even though it is a little childish, Ema adores the pink apron because it had frills and polka dots that were too cute to resist. Not to mention it gave her a flare accenting her figure. Plus she looked cute in it.

"Ema, I'm going to change out of my uniform so if you need me i'll be in there." Drawing a little map, the rooms are labeled accordingly and he leaves. But not without a peck first. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay"

°•°•°

She was in the middle of chopping vegetables when she heard the door open. She would think it would be Yusuke but she had sent him on an errand to buy some drinks to compliment dinner just a little bit ago. So it couldn't be him...could it? Taking a glance she see's two people than the one she wanted to. One had silvery white hair covering one eye and another who was similar the only difference being that the part was on the other side and his hair was a darker color. She turns back and continues chopping hoping Yusuke would come back soon. Sadly they took notice of her and she felt arms around her waist with large hands entangling her dainty ones.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" his deep voice entranced her, but not in a way that Yusuke does it. Setting down the knife, Ema slowly pushes him away, turning around. "Hello, I'm E-Ema Hinata. I'm Yusuke-kun's girlfriend and today I h-hope that I-I won't be a bother! And that you'll accept me!" her cheeks retaliated against her hinting towards a pink shade.

"Aww! Azusa! Why does Yusuke get a cute one! I want one! Look at her-! Ow!" looking in surprise at the two, she sees the one apparently named Azusa hit the silver haired one in the head.

"I'm sorry for my twin brother's antics. It's nice to meet you i'm Azusa and that there is Tsubaki." shaking his hand she gives a wary look to both of them, "Oh! Likewise. Ahem, if you don't mind I have to get back to cooking." his reply is of a nod and she turns back beginning to cook again. _Well that...was different_. She didn't expect the first ones to greet her so gleefully. It seemed surreal. Hopefully they all were that nice.

Yusuke returned home shortly after and Azusa explained that he and Tsubaki had met Ema before going to their rooms to quote: _Get out of this suit so I can breath without the constricting fabric that is my tie._ Soon after, Ema had met the eldest and youngest, Masaomi and Wataru then had met the ones after; Kaname had undoubtedly tried seducing her, however Yusuke took it in his own hands to make sure nothing happened. To Ema's surprise, the next two she met were quiet and the other very gentlemanly. Right after she met Louis, who is a beautician as he called it, or a hairstylist for simpler terms. Finishing up dinner and setting the table she see's another one of Yusuke's brothers arrive.

Welcoming him home, she bows. "Thank you for letting me come over today. I'm Yusuke's girlfriend and I hope that you'll accept me." lifting her head up, she see's his surprised face, "Is there anything wrong?"

Coming out of his shocked daze upon this beautiful woman, he tears those thoughts of her and shoots them faar away. "Oh no. My apologies, i'm the second eldest Ukyo. And don't worry, if anything I don't think my brother deserves you." She laughs a little before replying, "Don't worry, Yusuke is great and he really makes me happy."

"I'm glad"

"Well dinner is all ready. I'll be back in just a minute. Feel free to start dining without me." she turns toward the kitchen to grab rough sketches of a map and makes her way to the elevator.

°•°•°

Okay, so maybe when she said the top of the dress being small and unnoticeable was probably a lie. No. Definitely a lie. Once she changed, she could definitely see how plump her breasts actually were. It no doubt was beautiful but the chest area showed how well _endowed_ she was. The dress flowed freely at the skirt with maroon red covered with a spider lily. Mid-way the dress was tied with a bow and her problem lied above it.

The straps to her dress were thick enough to be comfortable and as she stepped out, Yusuke dropped his phone entirely. Turning around he grabbed a nearby black jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"J-Just wear that and don't take it off. Or else my brothers will get jealous."

"Okay" relieved to know she wouldn't have her body on display, she linked arms with Yusuke and headed towards dinner. Taking a seat she grabbed two bowls and served one for herself and Yusuke, for everyone else was at the dining table already eating. Feeling the awkward silence, Yusuke compliments Ema on her meal.

"Thank you Yusuke-kun. I'm really glad you like it." everyone noticed her soft voice echoing through the room and soon they started to ask her questions.

Beginning with Iori, he wonders of her cooking and where she learned. She explains how she traveled with her father time to time and that's how she learned to cook with different techniques. Going one by one the questions varied among all nine brothers. She had to admit though that Wataru was undeniably cute.

"If you don't my asking, why did you choose Yusuke?" Masaomi asks

"Well you see, that's hard to explain because there's many reasons why. He's funny, charming, attentive, sweet, caring. ..there's so many that it's hard to explain. " blushing she holds Yusuke's hand under the table and gives a comforting squeeze. He is stunned, shocked, whatever this feeling is, it is the nicest feeling in the world. But all things come to an end and too bad that Yusuke's ending involves him spilling his sparkling cider all over his date. He didn't mean to, honest, it's just her words surprised him, making him drop his cider.

"I'm Sorry Ema! Here let me help you upstairs! Please?" Ema just nods and grabs Yusuke's hand. Climbing the stairs he can hear the faint shouts of Tsubaki and mumbles of Kaname who had thought it wasn't fair that he had a precious thing like Ema. Opening the front of his door, he hugs her. Not caring about the spilt juice nor about her dress. "Thank you. I really appreciate what you said about me."

"Those things I said are true so you should have more faith in yourself. Besides that could you maybe, let me go?I have to change…" she wiggles in his arms and he lets her go. She grabs her uniform and runs to his bathroom.

 _***warning little steamy part***_

 _Rip!_ "Ahh! Oh no! No no no no!"

Concerned, Yusuke decides to ask about what happened only to find Ema in nothing but a towel holding two pieces of clothing, one with spilt juice and the other...that was ripped. "E-Ema! W-What happened? "

"I-I was going to the bathroom only to have my uniform get caught by the door knob and rip. ..I'd hate to be a burden but could I possibly borrow one of your shirts? "

Ema. In his shirts. Wait. No. Current situation is that she's in nothing but a _towel._ Taking a bold move, he goes through his drawer to find a shirt small enough for her. Unfortunately there are none but he decides to give her a black one anyway. Stepping closer to give her the shirt, he glides his hand to her waist and swoops in for the crash. Her lips are as soft as ever and soon he has her pushed up against the wall continuously kissing her over and over.

A soft whimper passes through her lips and her towel falls. He looks at her embarrassed and quickly leaves one more kiss to her neck and gives her the shirt. It takes a moment for her to realize what happened and she blushes and quickly pulls the shirt over her head then pulls the pair of tights she wore with her uniform (A/N: it's cold guys.) Soon she steps out.

"That was...good. I-I mean..agh! I'm sorry, forgive me!" Yusuke bows his head in front of Ema and she fails to stifle a giggle. "It's okay. You are the most loving person I know so I know you wouldn't do it unless you were serious about your feelings."

"Anyway, let's go Yusuke! I still have to say bye to your family before I leave. It would be rude not to."

"Okay"

°•°•°

"Anyway, thank you so much Asahina-san and i'm sorry it had to end this way. Your brother will be in good hands. Have a good evening." bowing, Ema smiles to the rest of the brothers and follows Yusuke out the door.

***Warning***

Right as she enters the loft with Yusuke, he engulfs her with a passionate and sincere kiss. Hands are at her waist slowly making their way down to her hips and her fingers lace themselves at the back of his neck, both enjoying the feeling. He brings her to the wall once again but this time Ema wraps her legs around his waist. Providing the support she needed to fully kiss Yusuke. The elevator door dings, signaling their departure, however that's before they hear two voices.

"My my, look Natsume! Our dear little brother has a girlfriend!"

That voice, it can't be, I thought he was in Italy! Turning around at the speed of light, Yusuke has several emotions. One being embarrassed beyond recognition because two of his older brothers basically caught him making out- pleasantly might he add -with Ema. Not just the kissing either, the whole hands thing as well. It seems Ema caught on and squeaked to hide behind Yusuke. Mind you that she still has her legs wrapped around him.

Natsume glances at the two and speaks to his younger brother, "Yusuke I really hope you weren't doing what I thin- Hey! Yusuke! Get over here! "

Although he should have stayed behind to explain, he wasn't brave enough to face the humiliation. So instead, he got Ema down and booked it to the train uselessly saying _that he had to drop Ema off before the last train arrived._

And thus ended the night Ema met the Asahina's.

A/N: Hey! Im soooooo happy you guys like my story so far! And the reviews helped me alot in making this chapter. I want to know what _you_ guys want to read. It's not just my imagination but yours too so I want to hear your ideas as well. As for the updating schedule, every ten days is what i've decided on just because I have lots of things going on so it just works out well with my own schedule. Anyhoo thank you to those who favorite, follow, and review! Oh and if any of you use codex reader and downloaded this story thank you! IT REALLY HELPS MOTIVATE ME GUYS! THANKS!

ALSO I KNOW I MIXED UP THE ORDER OF THE BROTHERS BETWEEN KANAME AND HIKARU I MEANT TO CHANGE IT BUT FORGOT SORRY!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT

Chapter 6:

His most awkward moments happen when they're alone. It also happens to be they're most romantic moments too.

Not just _because_ they're alone, but because he's just a true romantic at heart and saves that part of him for _her_.

It's also why they're inside her apartment, sitting on the couch with him straddled by her. Her toned, _long_ limbs hang on either side of him as she ever so slightly nibbles his neck.

How he _craved_ this.

It's been _months_ since the last time he spent the night at her apartment. _Months_ since he's met her father and her meeting his brothers. _Months_ since he found that he genuinely _loved her_ than just liking her.

Hands digging themselves on her calf, Yusuke struggles to make any type of eye contact with Ema, however he suddenly pushes her to an arms length. With her surprised eyes, she pouts in that adorable way he loves.

"What is it Yusuke-kun? Is something wrong?" she asks.

Shuffling a bit he notices the slight frown that crosses in a flash. "No, it's not anything like that. Its just...well," somber in his voice, his adam's apple gulps.

"I-I love you alright? D-Dont forget that. Okay?" Although saying this for months was nothing new, the thought of her forgetting is absurd. Their lives together, their love. It's something you can never replace.

"I know, and don't worry," her cheeks betray her and she quickly buries herself under his chin, " about forgetting...because I love you too, Yusuke-kun. I'll never forget something that important." Instances of him and her going on various trips and various dates remind her of his ongoing love.

Oh his warm, gentle love.

The thought of him having such feelings for her has warmed her heart and she struggles to hold back tears. It's been awhile since they started dating and when she met the Asahina's. After she had met his family, her father had come home and she planned for he and Yusuke to meet. And from what she can tell, it went well. The few months they had been together she quickly learned of his likes and dislikes.

His brothers too. Ever since she met them, they've really set their sights on her and at first she thought it was for Yusuke. But as time went on she noticed the subtle little things when she came back with Yusuke. Like how his older brother Tsubaki would tightly embrace her or how Kaname liked to tease her with empty words. Or when Subaru would look away as if he didn't know how to deal with it.

And it seems Yusuke has noticed it too. He doesn't get possessive unless it's Ema, and yet his brothers have the audacity to trifle with the red maned lion.

However, she loves him too much to even think about another man, and the same goes for him.

Her smile gleams brighter than the moon and stars that glow in the night. Its lovelier than the sun that they see every morning. Most of all it's for him. Her genuine laughter like a sweet breeze on a warm spring day. But sadly its now close to fall.

Fall. The season they met. The season they spent the afternoon with each other. Almost there. Maybe it's not so sad after all.

°•°•°

"Ema, what movie do you want to watch?" he calls.

"Pick one! I'm still fixing dinner so I leave the choice up to you!" she responds clanging kitchenware.

' _Alright then_ ' He looks through her movie case and finds something that will have her pleased. To an extent that is. ' _A total classic, The Shining."_ Smiling to himself he thinks this will be a great opportunity to have Ema clutch him as she hides away from the scary scenes. ' _Perfect!'_

Plopping the movie into the player, Yusuke clambers his way toward the kitchen and the sight before him has taken his breath. His loving girlfriend, standing with an oh-so-cute apron has his favorite meal. Lasagna.

"Yusuke!" she scolds, "Don't try to have it now! You'll burn your tongue!" Quickly she snatches his hands away from the gooey gloriousness and heaves a sigh. "Goodness, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. What _do_ you plan on doing to me?" His grin sends shrills against her spine, yet Ema regains her composure.

"Not like that! Yusuke, you could have burned yourself. Dinner _literally just_ came out of the oven!" Turning around towards the counter, Ema begins preparing evening tea by slicing some lemons and boiling some water. Her soft pout returns.

With complete integrity, Yusuke raises his hands in defeat.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry alright? I just wanted to see you pout. You look adorable by the way." Hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her head, Ema knows she can't be upset with him over something so little.

Hearing him chuckle brings a reluctant smile to her lips. " _Okay_ , I guess i'll forgive you. But don't try to do tha-!" Interrupted with fits of giggles, Ema feels his tantalizing fingers drum against her sides in a mocking way while she crumbles in his arms, laughing hysterically.

"Yus-ah! Y-Yusuke! Don't-! Stop! Hahaahah!" Tears stain her cheeks when he stops and chuckles rumbles through his chest as she slows down her fits of hysterics. "Are you _happy_ now?" Tousling his hair, Ema serves the both of them and plops down into the couch. Following her lead, his grins returns and right as he sits, Ema has enlaced their hands together, giving a soft yet firm squeeze. And if the last lengthy months together has taught him anything, it's that he definitely sees a future with this girl.

°•°•°

Movie long forgotten, he catches her steady breaths against his chest. As her hands are clutched around his arm, it doesn't seem like he'll be moving anytime soon. Halfway through the movie, she had fallen asleep. No matter how many times he has seen her in such a state, it will always, without fail, cause his heart to ache.

To know he has a special place in her heart. To know what he means to her. All those things, times the universe itself, can no longer measure how much she means to him. How much their relationship means to _them._ Through the heat of battle, with his brothers in the near future, never will he forget what they share.

Savoring a kiss on her forehead, he carries her to her room. Sashaying between her coffee table and couch. Laying her down on her bed and pulling her navy comforter below her, he lies with her. His head touches hers while he holds her hand.

That is. Until he sees a glimpse of what he's been looking for in the last, hmm I dont know, _year_. Everything looks the same, however he knows its his because it still has the markings caused Sasakura. Squirming out from the bed, he grabs the book to take a closer inspection.

There in all its glory, sat his textbook, with numerous rumpled paper between the pages and in them he finds her handwriting. Glancing at each handwritten note, he finds himself at a loss. Because not only has she kept this, but he had to pay for the book in order to graduate! It isn't _until_ he realized that the notes were of him. And their time together. Only logical thing to do is read right?

' _Whomever this may concern, I dont know who you are but I suggest writing your name on the correct line of the binding.'_

' _You may not know me, but I realize now that you are in class A-1, Asahina Yusuke.'_

' _I enjoyed my evening with you, and im sorry I havent returned your book, its just … maybe it was a sign that I was going to meet you.'_

' _This may be a little rude but can your brother Tsubaki stop hugging so much? I only enjoy your hugs.'_

' _The dinner date we had tonight was amazing, and the movie afterwards? The best!'_

' _When you told me you loved me tonight...well ..I was happy you know? So i'd like you to know that...well I love you too.'_

' _The year is almost over and I havent given this back to you yet? How strange. I guess it really was a sign. '_

' _I find it surreal to know we're graduating soon. And in the end, I wish to be with you.'_

' _You may hear me say this alot but...I love you so much. Today as we graduate, I know this book was a sign of some sort that I was destined to meet you.'_

Tucking the last note inside his book, Yusuke is befuddled. Surprised, because not only was she writing to him, but he now knows what she felt during those times. Down to the date and time. Soft grin grazing his lips, Yusuke turns in for the night. Laying under the covers with her he closes his eyes.

With gentle breathing, he too falls asleep. With the one he truly loves. With hands intertwined and heads touching, he knows this feeling will be everlasting.

' _Goodnight, my love'_

A/N: So here's another update! And to Guest* Ill try to go slower with upcoming stories! It's just I get too excited and jump the gun y'know? Ill try my best though! Also this story will be on and off since I got most of what I wanted out of it but don't worry! I'll still update it when I get new ideas that will fit in this plotline so im not totally abandoning it. Also I want to know, would you guys be interested in seeing Brothers Conflict in a Romeo or Juliet type of AU? If so, tell me who Romeo should be!

UPDATED A/N: IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! My sister was moving so I was busy + I had trouble uploading this the first time only to figure out that my family and I were in the middle of switching internet companies, however thank you so much for the reviews and follows!


End file.
